


Hearts on Fire

by cheesyficwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Auror Ron Weasley, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyficwriter/pseuds/cheesyficwriter
Summary: Ron and Hermione are reunited after Ron returns home from a two-week mission. Pure fluff and smut! An adult Romione one-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Hearts on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Oops...I did it again! Yet another one-shot to distract me from writing my multi-chapter fic. This one is pure fluff, cheesy, and full of smut! Hope you all enjoy :)

_This is for the hearts on fire_

_Out of control_

_Boy, you gotta let 'em know_

_This is for the hearts on fire_

_Singing alone_

_There's only one way to know_

_Hearts on Fire - Illenium & Dabin_

* * *

**Hearts on Fire**

* * *

Ron Weasley missed home. He missed the way he'd walk into the kitchen, usually smelling something distinctly burning in the oven that he'd have to quickly transform before Hermione realized it. He missed the way their second bedroom smelled of old, rusty books that Hermione left piled around. He missed hearing Hermione sing softly in the shower while he chuckled from the bedroom. He even missed that old, ruddy cat Crookshanks who was constantly purring to be held or scratched behind the ears. 

But most of all, he just missed his wife. He envisioned the way her body curled next to his as they snuggled under the covers at night. He was ready to go home. 

He had been gone for a little over two weeks on an assigned mission, only just having returned in the middle of the night. Once receiving the all clear from St. Mungo's, Ron rushed his way to the closest apparition point before turning on the spot and landing directly in the middle of his kitchen. Although normally he would picture his living room when making his way home, he knew the kitchen was the farthest room from the bedroom, and he didn't want to risk waking Hermione at this hour. 

_Hermione._

Thinking of his wife reminded him of why he was so eager to return home and he quickly made his way through the adjoining door from the kitchen into the hallway, heading towards their bedroom. He was surprised to find the door slightly ajar, as Hermione typically preferred it closed. Once peeking his head fully in the room, he found the bed empty, still made up as if no one had slept in it all night. The pillows were lined up neatly at the head of the bed, like Hermione always arranged them in the morning. 

Sheer panic overcame Ron. " _Hermione?"_ He called out, whirling his head around the room, looking for any signs of her presence. _It's three in the fucking morning, where could she be?_

Ron exited the room in a haste, thinking he would check the additional bedrooms, when a familiar smell stopped him in his tracks. It was the faint scent of wood burning. It was then, that he had an idea of where she might be. 

He rounded the corner and was hit with the most beautiful sight. There were flames dancing around in the fireplace, a light crackling sounded through the air, as the familiar smoky odor he smelled in the hallway intensified. 

And then _there she was_. 

Hermione was in front of the fire, laying on top of a pile of blankets, her head comfortably resting on a pillow positioned between the floor and her body. Her eyes were closed as she rested peacefully, one hand tucked underneath her chin, the crystallized wedding band on her finger shimmering from the glow of the fire. 

His heart tugged as he noted that she was wrapped in one of his old maroon jumpers. She had the sleeves rolled comfortably at her wrists, just as she always likes to do to manage the oversized length of the sleeves. 

Ron silently walked closer carefully stepping over the familiar floorboards that he knew creaked. He gingerly laid back on the floor next to her, watching her breathe in and out, a calm energy washing over him. She was here. She was safe. She was _his._

He clearly wasn’t quiet enough, as her eyelids fluttered open slowly. She stared blankly at his face momentarily as the grogginess faded away and her vision cleared. Her hand gripped the wand lying on her pillow at once, however she instantly dropped it once she processed who he was. Her eyes grew wide and he grinned at her. 

"Hi,” she breathed out, soaking in all of his features. 

"Hi, love."

"You're here."

Ron leaned forward to capture her hand. "Since when did you start sleeping on the living room floor?" 

"Since you left about two weeks ago," she almost laughed at the alarming look he sent her, "I figured I'd rather be closer to you when you apparated home. I'm surprised I didn't wake up when you popped in."

"I actually came in through the kitchen. I didn't want to wake you up from the bedroom. Might have panicked a bit when I didn't find you there."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sleepily offered, although she didn't look the least bit apologetic as she snuggled even more under her covers, the warmth from the fire filling the air. 

Ron shifted his body so that he was now flush against her side, not able to stand the lack of physical contact between them. He wove his hands through her dark curls, listening to Hermione purr in appreciation as she closed her eyes once more. “Two weeks is so long.”

Ron brushed the side of her temple and Hermione’s eyelids twitched open once more. He smiled softly at her. “When we returned from the mission, I told Robards that I’d like to stay back from the longer ones from now on,” he observed her eyes light up, “There are plenty of young, talented, and _single_ blokes in the department who are more than capable of handling the extended trips. I just want to come home to my wife every night.”

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears as she squeezed Ron’s hand tightly. “Your wife would appreciate that very much.”

His arm came up to graze along the wool-clad material covering her body. The fire continued to crackle behind them. 

"You're wearing my jumper," he smiled. 

"I am," she whispered back, "It smells like you." 

"I like it when you wear my jumpers," he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose with hers, "cause now they smell like you too."

Hermione barely had time to spread her lips into a grin before Ron captured them with his mouth. She moaned instantly at the touch she had craved for over two weeks, pushing her body flush against her husband’s as he shifted closer to her underneath the covers. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” Ron mumbled against her lips.

“You have no idea,” she remarked. 

Ron shifted his weight again, so that Hermione rolled onto her back, and he was now positioned on top of her. He kissed her deeply, passionately, urgently, like there wasn’t enough time in the world to make up for the kisses lost during those weeks away. Their legs were now intertwined together, Hermione’s back arching up off the blankets, her pelvis jutting up against his. Their bodies grinded slowly together, both more than familiar with how the rhythm of how their partner’s body moved. 

He plunged his tongue into her mouth at the same time as his hands traveled lower to explore underneath the jumper. She gasped as his icy fingers pressed against her heated skin. 

“Your hands are so cold,” she shivered. He moved his hands around her backside to fiddle with the clasp on her bra.

It was now Ron’s turn to be less than apologetic, “I needed to feel your skin.” In one swift motion, he managed to undo the clasp and slide the straps from her shoulders, maneuvering them expertly out from underneath the jumper that still covered her beautiful frame. She panted as Ron quickly discarded her undergarment and proceeded to claim her breasts, kneading them with his hands. Her nipples were perk and taught, a clear indication of her arousal. 

“ _Ron,”_ she breathed out deeply, her hands desperate to return the favor as she released the button on his trousers and slid her hand inside his boxer shorts. He groaned loudly as she grasped his member, her hand moving up and down his slick length. 

Ron trailed kisses down the side of her face, landing on the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder blade, biting down hard as he moved in time with her thrusts. He was certain he was going to keel over in ecstasy without a release soon, so he pulled away from her momentarily, watching her glazed eyes meet his own in confusion.

“Need...a...break…” He said in between breaths, gently caressing her arms still hidden under the large, over-sized jumper. _This won’t do._ His hands moved again to the hem of her sweater, pushing it upward until Hermione got the hint to tuck her head so that he could remove it completely from her body. Her soft, pale skin glowed in the light of the fire and a lump lodged in his throat as he marveled at his gorgeous wife who he was fully intending on ravishing tonight. 

“Sometimes I don’t even know how I got so lucky that you chose _me_ all those years ago,” he raspily admitted.

Hermione gazed lovingly up at him, placing a delicate hand to his cheek, “I wouldn’t have had it any other way. I got to marry my best friend. _I love you so much._ ”

“Fuck, I love you too,” Ron’s lips were smashed up against hers once more, relishing the feel of her breast pressed to his chest, the full weight of his body coming down to covers hers, not wanting any inch of space between them. 

They snogged deeply for several minutes, taking their time to enjoy rediscovering each other's bodies after some time apart. Hermione's hands played with the ends of Ron's hair, slowly massaging the back of his head. His gentle grunts of pleasure encouraged her on and she let her hands travel downward until they reached the hem of his shirt, pulling it upward until he broke their kiss briefly to swiftly remove the shirt over his head. 

Hermione delicately traced the pattern of freckles splattered across his chest and Ron watched her slow, deliberate movements closely, elbows suddenly shaking from the pressure of hovering his body over her for so long. 

As if she knew what he was thinking, Hermione gripped his back and pushed his body downward until his chest was flush against her breasts. "Just come closer, Ron, you won't crush me."

He regarded her intensely, enthralled by the close contact between them. He reached down and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her slowly and deeply. When they broke apart, he kissed her nose, then her neck, then continued moving his mouth downward to kiss the swell of her breasts. 

"Oh, Ron…." The murmurs of appreciation he received in response only fueled his desire to explore every inch of his wife's body. 

He captured a single breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple. Hermione's back arched up off the ground and he pressed his hardened erection into her more fully. 

Hermione's hands returned to his head, fisting strongly into his hair. Ron started to feel pressure on the top of his head, and he realized that Hermione was intentionally trying to push his body downwards. With a cheeky smile, Ron followed her nonverbal request and pressed his lips to her stomach, then just above the button on her jeans. 

His hands quickly undid the familiar clasp and shoved her jeans down to her knees, revealing a pair of simple, white lace knickers. He cupped her mounded center and rubbed his fingers back and forth against the wet cotton. 

Hermione's moans of pleasure were more erratic now, her hips thrusting up against his palm a clear indication for him to continue his movements. Ron hooked a finger underneath her knickers and ripped them off forcefully. Hermione let out a displeased huff, " _Ron_ , I liked those!"

"I'll buy you a new pair," he murmured against her skin, his face now buried within the soft, brown hairs covering her most sensitive spots. 

" _Oh,"_ she cried out softly, her protests quieted by the overwhelming distraction of Ron’s tongue now making its way up and down her slick folds. His fingers were simultaneously rubbing her clit in slow, circular motions. Hermione’s whimpers grew louder and louder as the sensation of him touching and licking and kissing her _down there_ became almost too much to handle. 

Hermione grabbed a chunk of Ron’s hair and pulled him up roughly, bringing his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. “Hermione…” Ron almost laughed on her lips, but she simply silenced him by thrusting her tongue within his mouth once more. 

“Need you... _now…_ ” She murmured impatiently. Ron did not hesitate to pull the remainder of his clothing off at her demand until they were both completely bare to each other. He positioned himself at her entrance, taking a moment to appreciate the feel of her body touching his. Their skin was already glistening with sweat droplets, the heat of the fire measuring up to the heat of their lovemaking. 

Ron pulled back from the snogging that he was thoroughly enjoying so that he could view Hermione’s silhouette in the firelight, completely in awe of her beauty. She stared back at him with a look that appeared to be a mixture of warmth and lust. His hand gently traced a line from her forehead down to the corner of her chin, his thumb reaching over to graze over her plump, swollen lips. _I love you._

Hermione mimicked his movements, her own hand coming up to flatten her palm against his rosy cheek. He responded to her movements by offering her a twinkling smile. This moment was _everything_ and it was positively the best feeling in the world to love and to feel so incredibly loved back. They had already exchanged those meaningful words over and over again and he was certain that he would never grow tired of hearing them. There was nothing else left to do but to show each other in the most intimate of ways. 

Ron lowered his head once more and covered Hermione’s mouth with his. His lips roamed leisurely over her lips, savoring the taste of her, wrapped tight in her arms. He reached behind himself quickly to reposition the blanket so that it was now folded over his backside. The ends tumbled around his shoulders, effectively encasing them both into warmth. 

One breath later, Ron entered Hermione slowly. He took his time stretching and filling her into he was locked deep inside. Hermione sighed out in pleasure, her legs instinctively coming up to wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer. He groaned as he felt her tighten around his cock and he knew he had to start moving. 

His thrusts were steady and gentle, gradually increasing in speed as the pressure started to build between them. They knew each others’ bodies so well. Ron knew exactly which angle hit the most sensitive of spots for Hermione. Likewise, she knew the combination of squeezing his arse and tightening her wet heat around him almost always sent him over the edge. This time, neither were in a hurry to go for the sweet spots just yet. 

With her legs locked firmly around Ron’s waist, Hermione rolled them over so that she was now positioned on top. She kissed him passionately and continued to move rhythmically on top of him. Ron gripped her hips tightly and let out several grunts and exclamations of delight as she slid up and down his cock. “Er...my...knee..” He groaned. He let his hands roam freely around her backside, threading up into her curls and skimming all the way down to her buttocks. 

Quite certain he would have cum if he watched Hermione’s tits bouncing on top of him for any longer, Ron rolled them over again. He pulled out momentarily to lift one of her legs high onto his shoulder, before re-entering her with a swift thrust. The new angle caused Hermione to cry out with a mixture of surprise and appreciation. “Yes, _yes,_ more…”

They were both close now, teetering on the edge of ecstasy, striving towards the release they had been building up towards. “I’m almost there,” he grunted loudly in her ear. His pumps were hard and fast now, as her hips moved to match the speed of his thrusts.

“Oh there, _right there!_ ” Hermione screamed as she exploded around his cock, Ron following her almost instantly at the feeling of her wet heat wrapped so tight around him. He collapsed on top of her body, pressing breathless kisses to the skin behind her ear and into her curls. 

“Bloody hell.”

Hermione swatted him at once. “Don’t swear.”

Ron laughed as he pecked her on the lips before rolling off and pulling her body with him, so that her head was now resting on his naked chest. She listened to the soothing sounds of his racing heartbeat steadying into a slow rhythm. “Oh, have I _missed_ you.”

“Oi! Using me for my body, Granger?” Ron teased. She pinched his nipple which received a small yelp in response. 

They both said nothing after that for quite some time, relishing the sounds of the fire that was still sizzling. 

“Ron,” Hermione finally whispered as she absentmindedly traced a pattern on his stomach, “There was another reason why I was so eager for you to return home.”

Ron peered down at her curiously, waiting for her to elaborate.

“There was also a reason why I didn’t perform the contraceptive charms before we made love…” She continued hinting, watching Ron’s eyes shift rapidly as he attempted to process her words.

“Wait…” _Why would she not use the charms? Only if she knew…_

“Are you saying…” Ron’s eyes widened as he looked down to her bare stomach that she was rubbing delicately. 

Hermione took a deep breath and met his eyes, tears shining in her own, “We’re going to have a baby.”

_A baby._

Ron let out strangled noise, a combination cry of surprise and happiness. “ _R-really?_ You’re pregnant?” 

She beamed at him, reaching up to stroke his hair lovingly. “I am.”

“Merlin…” He whispered. Before he could control it, his arms were wrapped around her in a tight hug. She squealed as he started peppering kisses all around her faces. “A baby! Hermione...we’re going to be bloody parents!”

Hermione giggled loudly at Ron’s joyous reaction, feeling her heart swell up with pride. “I’m about ten weeks, at least that’s what the healer told me last week-”

She was cut off by Ron’s lips as he kissed her fully. When Ron pulled back, he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her stomach. “Hi baby,” He whispered quietly. “You are so loved.”

Hermione was certainly crying now, not sure she had ever witnessed as precious of a sight as the one just now, with Ron Weasley gently murmuring to her belly.

_Blimey._ They had created a tiny human being, that would eventually become a mix of their traits. Perhaps he or she would have Ron’s hair and Hermione’s eyes? Maybe their child would have a love for Quidditch like Ron and enjoy reading books like Hermione? 

As they cradled each other in the glow of the firelight, the possibilities were endless.


End file.
